DUNGEONS
by seerose
Summary: SS-GW. 'Sag' es mir, wann wirst du endlich verstehen? Dass nur, wenn du kapitulierst, die Schatten von dannen gehen…' - Ginny lässt sich von Snape bei einem Streich erwischen. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf... 4. CHAP!
1. Ein fehlgeschlagener Streich

**Inhalt:** _Sag' es mir, wann wirst du endlich verstehen? Dass nur, wenn du kapitulierst, die Schatten von dannen gehen..._  
Ginny lässt sich von Snape bei einem Streich erwischen und bekommt einen Haufen Strafarbeiten auf. Sie hasst ihn und ist ein Tunichtgut und er kann sie nicht leiden und versucht ihre Übermut einzudämmen. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf und sie können offenkundig nichts dagegen unternehmen und überschreiten Grenzen, die ein Zurück unmöglich machen. SS-GW

**Anmerkung I:** Vergesst bitte nicht die Wandlung, die Ginny gemacht hat und welche in Band 5 deutlich zur Geltung kommt! Sie ist nicht mehr in Potter verschossen, sie ist überhaupt nicht mehr schüchtern, sondern geht eher mit ihrer Ausgelassenheit und ihrer Übermut in Richtung Fred 'n George! Finde ich, zumindest ;-)

**Anmerkung II:** Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache. Ihr könnt mich aber gerne auf Fehler hinweisen.

**Warnings:** Gewalt, später vielleicht auch ein wenig Dark; größerer Altersunterschied zwischen Ginny (17 und volljährig) und Snape (ca. 38) -- **Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Kategorie:** Romance/Mystery

**Zeit:** Ginnys 7. Schuljahr, 1998.

**Rating: R** -- wegen derber Sprache und Gewalt!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts! JK Rowling alles! Ich verdiene mit der Fanfic kein Geld! Gilt für alle Kapitel!

* * *

****

**D U N G E O N S  
  
**_Sag' es mir,  
Wann wirst du endlich verstehen?  
Dass nur, wenn du kapitulierst,  
Die Schatten von dannen gehen.**  
**_**  
- 1 -  
  
D**unkelheit. Silbergrünes Fackellicht. Kälte. Einsamkeit.  
  
Severus Snape liebte die Verliese Hogwarts'. Sie strahlten eine Art von arroganter Unnahbarkeit aus, die ihm gefiel. Mit der er sich verbunden fühlte. Die ein Teil seiner Selbst war.  
  
Dunkle, schmale Gänge mit kalten, nackten Steinwänden. Schwarze Fackelhalter, deren Leuchter in Slytherinfarben die Düsternis zwar erhellten, aber niemals zu verdrängen vermochten. Geheimnisvolle Stille. Und irgendwo in diesem Labyrinth eine Tür, die sich einem nur durch ein Losungswort öffnete und zu seinen eigenen internen, geheimen Räumlichkeiten im Hause der Schlange führte.  
  
Die privaten Gemächer des Zaubertrankmeisters waren ein langgezogenes unterirdisches Verlies mit rohen Steinwänden. Grünsilberne Kugellampen hingen an Ketten von der Decke und das Feuer in derselben Farbe prasselte unter einem kunstvoll gemeißelten Kaminsims; ein schwarzes, großes Himmelbett, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Sessel mit einem kleinen Tisch befanden sich im Schlafzimmer, gegenüber des Bettes führte an der linken Seite der Wand eine Tür ins große Badezimmer und an der rechten Seite, unsichtbar, direkt ins Büro.  
  
Es gab hier keine Fenster.  
  
In den Verliesen drang niemals Sonnenlicht hinein, aber das brauchte es auch nicht, denn es würde hier unten ohnehin von der Dunkelheit besiegt werden.  
  
Mit schnellen, festen Schritten eilte Severus durch das untere Geschoss von Hogwarts zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, wo bereits sein Kurs für Fortgeschrittene wartete.  
  
Siebtklässler, Slytherins und Gryffindors. Unsägliche Bande, besonders letztere -- nervtötend waren sie, und unwissend, Schüler, die man einfach nur verhexen sollte.  
  
Die Klasse verstummte, als er den Raum betrat und die Tür zuknallen ließ. Im gebieterischen Tempo durchschritt er den Gang, der die Slytherins von den Gryffindors trennte, und rauschte zu seinem Pult.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick finster über die Schüler schweifen. Allesamt Nichtnutze. Seit Dumbledore vor zwei Jahren bewirkt hatte, dass jeder in seinem UTZ-Kurs teilnehmen durfte, der ein Annehmbar erreicht hatte, war das Niveau dementsprechend im Unterricht gesunken. Hatte Severus noch zuvor ausschließlich nur jene aufgenommen, die ein E in den ZAGs erzielt hatten, weil er nur Talente in seinem Kurs haben wollte, so musste er sich nun mit mittelmäßigen Schülern abgeben.  
  
"Heute mischen wir ein Gebräu, das bei den Abschlussprüfungen häufiger verlangt wird: den Trunk der Illusionen, einen Zaubertrank, der Albträume des Nachts verbannt und einen nur friedliche Sachen träumen lässt, manchmal sogar sosehr, dass, wenn man aufwacht, oftmals nicht imstande ist, diese Illusionen zu verdrängen", gab er mit seiner kalten, schnarrenden Stimme bekannt.

"Also achten Sie darauf, das sie mit den Zutaten vorsichtig umgehen, denn sonst werden die Illusionen so stark sein, dass sie den Weg zurück zur Realität niemals wiederfinden werden. Die Zutaten und die Zubereitung stehen hier an der Tafel", Severus schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, damit sie darauf erschienen, "und Sie finden alles, was Sie brauchen im Zutatenschrank." Er schnippte wieder mit dem Stab, so dass die Türen des besagten Schrankes aufsprangen. "Sie haben anderthalb Stunden ... fangen Sie an."  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Lehrertisch und beobachtete seine Klasse. Nachdem sich die Schüler die Zutaten geholt hatten, standen sie mit konzentrierten Gesichtern hinter ihren Pults vor ihren Kesseln und versuchten, die Aufgabe zu bewerkstelligen.  
  
Die Zutaten mussten genau und in der richtigen Reihenfolge und Menge in den Kessel gegeben werden; die Mixtur musste exakt um soundso- viele Male umgerührt werden, erst gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, dann mit ihm; die Hitze der Flammen, auf denen das Gebräu zu sieden hatte, musste für eine bestimmte Minutenzahl auf die richtige Temperatur gesenkt und wieder erhitzt werden, bevor die zwei letzten Zutaten hinzugegeben werden konnten.  
  
Es war ein schwerer Trank und die jungen Studenten hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten damit.  
  
Severus ging zwischendurch durch die Reihen und schaute ihnen über die Schulter, meckerte die Gryffindors an und gab den Slytherins hilfreiche Tipps.  
  
"Ein leicht goldener Dampf sollte inzwischen von Ihrem Trank aufsteigen", rief er, als sie noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit hatten.  
  
Mit grimmiger Miene registrierte er, dass dies nur bei etwa drei bis vier Schülern der Fall war; bei der Mehrheit war der Dampf allerhöchstens ein hässliches braun.  
  
Missmutig blickte er zur letzten Reihe auf der Gryffindorseite, wo, wie immer, Colin Creevey und Ginny Weasley saßen. Auch bei ihnen sah es nicht besser aus.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, wie die beiden kurz aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten und sich dann ihrem Trank weiter widmeten.  
  
Sein Unterricht wurde hin und wieder von Streichen gestört, und auch wenn er es bisher niemals hatte nachweisen können, so war er überzeugt davon, dass diese beiden Übeltäter dahinter steckten.  
  
Weasley, jüngstes Kind dieser Rotschopfbande, war schließlich durch und durch verdorben von ihren Zwillingsbrüdern Fred und George, welche, nun, wo sie erfolgreich einen Scherzartikelladen führten, der boomte, ihrer Schwester immerzu mit Ware beliefern konnten. Creevey war ein Chaot, frech, nervig und jederzeit bereit, den Unterricht zu stören, wann immer es sich Gelegenheit dazu bot.  
  
Severus beschloss, die beiden im Auge zu behalten. Der Nebel, der durch die ganzen bunten Dämpfe in der Luft lag, machte es nicht gerade einfach, sie zu beobachten. Und als die beiden Gryffindors wieder anfingen, ihren Trank außer Acht zu lassen, unauffällig, aber nicht unauffällig genug, um irgendetwas hastig zu besprechen, erhob er sich und glitt ihnen entgegen.  
  
Schnell bemerkte er, dass Creevey irgendetwas in seiner linken Hand unter dem Tisch versteckt hielt und eifrig im Kessel rührte, als Severus näher kam. Auch Weasley konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Trank. Doch bei beiden lag ein aufgeregter Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, verborgen unter ihrer aufgesetzten Unschuld, aber betont durch etwas Schelmisches.  
  
"Creevey, was haben Sie da unter dem Tisch?", fragte er, als er vor deren Pult stehen blieb.  
  
Der Junge sah auf und blickte ihn aus großen, unschuldigen Augen entgegen. Etwas Nervöses glitzerte in ihnen auf. "Sir?", fragte er verwirrt. "Ich habe nichts unter dem Tisch."  
  
Severus glaubte ihm kein Wort und schnaubte. "Zeigen Sie mir Ihre linke Hand!"  
  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie auch Weasley unruhig wurde.  
  
Creevey ließ seine rechte Hand unter dem Tisch wandern und zeigte ihm die Linke.  
  
Severus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Als ob er auf so etwas reinfallen würde. "Beide Hände!", blaffte er ihn an.  
  
Der Junge tauschte einen hektischen Blickwechsel mit Weasley, welche ihre rechte Hand nun ebenfalls unter den Tisch schob; kurz darauf zeigte Creevey ihm seine beiden Hände -- leer, natürlich, als Severus sich, immer zorniger werdend, dem Rotschopf zuwandte. Wollten sie ihn etwa für dumm verkaufen?  
  
"Weasley, beide Hände, sofort", knurrte er und stierte sie drohend an.  
  
Diese sah zurück, in ihren großen, herbstbraunen Augen lag ein argloser Ausdruck, der zu auffällig war, um echt zu wirken; zu sehr blitzte der immerwährende Schalk in ihnen auf, der niemals zu weichen schien und ihr den Eindruck eines Tunichtgutes gab. Sie war eine Spur blasser geworden, denn auch wenn sie vorlaut war, so hatte sie, wie alle Schüler, sehr großen Respekt vor ihm.  
  
Sie schien eine Bewegung machen zu wollen, und Severus ahnte, dass sie den vermeintlichen Gegenstand wieder ihrem Mitschüler zustecken wollte, als er sich vorlehnte, ihren rechten Arm fest ergriff und hoch zerrte.  
  
Weasley keuchte entsetzt auf, während er auf ihre umschlossene Faust starrte. Eine Zündschnur lugte hervor, welche bereits angezündet war...  
  
Offensichtlich ein explosiver, kleiner Knallfrosch, den die beiden hatten im Klassenraum hochgehen lassen wollen, um entweder den Unterricht stören oder den Trank eines Slytherins zu vernichten -- harmlos, aber effizient in der Wirkung.  
  
Weasley starrte erst ihn, dann ihre Faust panisch an, riss sie sich nun mit einem Ruck los und warf den Knallforsch hastig in den Gang, da die magische Zündschnur schon fast ihre Hand und somit den Scherzartikel erreicht hatte --  
  
WHOM!  
  
Es krachte laut, als der Knallfrosch im Gang explodierte; bunte, grelle Funken stoben auf, einem Feuerwerke gleich, und Rauch erfüllte die Luft.  
  
Einige Schüler hatten sich erschrocken gehabt, aber schon bald fielen sie in allgemeines Gelächter. Die Gryffindors brachen jedoch schnell ab, merkten sie doch, dass zwei ihrer Freunde nun in große Schwierigkeiten steckten, während die Slytherins aus selben Grunde hämisch weiter lachten.  
  
Severus hatte, nachdem er die kleine Explosion beobachtet hatte, nun Weasley mit eisigem, äußerst finsterstem Blick fixiert.  
  
Er sah direkt in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, die bis jetzt noch auf den Gang gerichtet waren; nur langsam sah sie zu ihm zurück. Sie war mittlerweile äußerst blass und Creevey schien seine Beunruhigung nahezu auszustrahlen -- ja, sie wussten, dass niemand seinen Unterricht ungestraft störte.  
  
Dass sie es überhaupt gewagt hatten, grenzte an Wahnsinn. Vielleicht waren sie suizidgefährdet und spielten deswegen so leichtsinnig mit ihrem Leben.  
  
Severus knirschte leise mit den Zähnen; seine schwarzen Augen waren kalt und er wirkte bedrohlich.  
  
"S-Sir, ich kann das erklären!", fing Weasley hastig an und rieb sich mit ihrer linken Hand die Stirn. Nervosität beherrschte ihre helle Stimme, sowie Angespanntheit.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es da noch etwas zu erklären gibt, Weasley", erwiderte er kühl. "Der Knallfrosch, den Sie und Creevey angezündet haben, erklärt alles, was ich wissen muss, nicht wahr?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Das war aber keine Absicht gewesen, Professor!", rief Creevey nun hektisch.  
  
Severus sah ihn spöttisch an. "Natürlich nicht, Creevey. Der Knallfrosch, den Sie mit in den Unterricht geschmuggelt haben, um einen Trank eines Slytherins zu zerstören, hat sich von ganz alleine angezündet..."  
  
"Wir wollten keinen anderen Trank zerstören!", behauptete Weasley empört.  
  
Ah, natürlich. Gryffindors würden so etwas niemals machen. So etwas Heimtückisches stand schließlich nur Slytherins zu, nicht wahr?  
  
"Das reicht jetzt", sagte er mit barscher Stimme. "Sie können sich heute um acht Ihre Strafarbeiten bei mir im Büro abholen. Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Weasley sog scharf die Luft ein. "Fünfzig Punkte?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. "Das ist nicht fair! Es ist doch nichts--"  
  
"Und ich ziehe Ihnen für jedes weitere Wort, dass Sie heute im Unterricht noch von sich geben, weitere fünfzig Punkte ab, Weasley!", zischte Severus warnend.  
  
Die Slytherins lachten wieder.  
  
Der Rotschopf blitzte ihn wütend an, war aber verstummt und sagte nichts mehr.  
  
Severus schnaubte, drehte sich um und rauschte zurück zum Lehrerpult. "Füllen Sie nun eine Phiole mit Ihrem Trank ab und geben Sie sie hier bei mir ab", herrschte er die Klasse an und die Schüler begannen eilig, seinen Worten nachzukommen.

-#-

Ginny hasste Snape. Sie hasste ihn, weil er gemein und ungerecht war, weil sie ihn mit seiner fiesen Art sozusagen zwang, sich durch Zaubertränke zu schummeln und weil er Gryffindor ständig Punkte abzog und Strafarbeiten aufhalste.  
  
Sie hatte gerade Quidditchtraining und reagierte sich ab, indem sie hart flog und schon nahezu auf brutaler Art die Quaffel in die Tore versenkte.  
  
Sie liebte Quidditch. Quidditch war toll. Das Fliegen gab ihr das Gefühl der unendlichen Freiheit; hinab- und hinauf zu tauchen, wie ein Falke, den Quaffeln hinterher zu jagen, wie ein Raubvogel, der hinter seiner Beute her war, den Klatschern geschickt auszuweichen, wie drohenden Hindernissen, und schließlich das triumphierende Gefühl zu verspüren, wenn sie Tore erzielte.  
  
Da sie nicht nur Jägerin, sondern auch Kapitän war, musste sie sich zudem Taktiken aussuchen, Strategien entwerfen und sich Formationen ausdenken, welche sie bei den Spielen anwenden konnten, um die Gegner damit platt zu machen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie nicht Kapitän werden wollen. Aber es hatte sich dann so ergeben, da sie die einzige Siebtklässlerin und somit die Älteste war, die im Team mitspielte. Es hatte ihr zunächst davor gegraut, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und nicht nur einfach drauf loszufliegen, sondern diesmal die Kalküle zu berechnen, was man als Kapitän tun musste; die Spieler zu analysieren, deren Stärken und Schwächen herauszufinden, nicht nur von denen der eigenen, sondern auch der gegnerischen Mannschaft, und mit kühler, berechnender Logik schließlich ein Konzept aufzustellen, von dem alle erwarteten, dass er den Erfolg mit sich brachte.  
  
Nun, sie war kein perfekter Kapitän. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell und Harry Potter waren sicherlich bessere Kapitäne gewesen, als sie, denn ihr fehlte die Geduld dazu, dafür versprühte sie umso mehr Temperament, manchmal zu ungezügelt, und sie steckte ihre Spieler damit an. Sie war einfach kein gutes Vorbild, aber sie hatten bei den bisherigen drei Spielen nur eine Niederlage erfahren, und das sagte etwas anderes aus.  
  
Also machte sie weiter als Kapitän, und es war auch nicht mehr so abschreckend, wie am Anfang, denn sie ließ ihr Team mitbestimmen und mitüberlegen.  
  
Die Abendsonne schien am blauen Winterhimmel und bot einen herrlichen Untergang dar, ehe sie die Welt ins Zwielicht tauchte; der Schnee, der die Ländereien und den Boden des Quidditchfeldes sorgsam unter einem weißen Mantel bedeckt hatte, funkelte hell auf. Doch schon bald würde die Dämmerung eintreten und schließlich der Dunkelheit Platz machen; die Tage im Dezember neigten sich früh dem Ende zu. Ein paar schwarze Krähen flogen über ihren Köpfen hinweg in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Ihr Krächzen und ihr Flügelflattern waren zu hören, doch ferner brach nur das Stimmengewirr der Mannschaft die winterliche Stille.  
  
Ginny achtete nicht darauf. Sie und ihr Team trainierten weiter, probierten die neuen Formationen und Angriffstechniken aus, während der Hüter sich im Abblocken übte und die Treiber abwechselnd sie selbst mit Klatschern bombardierten und sie vor ihnen beschützten, um ihre Fähigkeiten besser auszubauen.  
  
Erst als es dunkel wurde und die Umgebung nur noch durch den Mond und die glitzernden Sterne am Firmament die frühe Nacht erhellten, verließ einer nach dem anderen den Platz, um sich in die Burg zurück zu begeben.  
  
Ginny war die Letzte, die noch ihre Runden flog. Sie tat es noch eine ganze Weile, entspannte sich, während die kalte Luft um sie herum wehte, und dachte an gar nichts. Beim Fliegen konnte sie so leicht abschalten und sich nur noch auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Selbst die Steuerung des Besens tat sie automatisch, instinkthaft. Denn nichts war beim Quidditch so wichtig, als das: reflexiv handeln, ohne nachzudenken, da ansonsten zu viel der kostbaren Zeit verloren ginge.  
  
Und dann fiel ihr wieder Snape ein.  
  
Vor Schreck wäre sie beinahe vom Besen gefallen, als sie an die Strafarbeit dachte, die sie sich bei ihm abzuholen hatte. Um acht.  
  
Es war schon längst nach acht. Halb neun.  
  
Oh! Verdammt!  
  
Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können, wo sie doch daran gedacht hatte, ja, verärgert darüber gewesen war und beim Training die Abreaktion gesucht hatte?  
  
Sie fluchte in Gedanken, während sie sich im Sturzflug dem Boden näherte. Sie landete viel zu übereilt und hastig und stolperte in den Schnee. Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf, griff nach ihrem Besen und rannte los.  
  
Snape würde ausrasten. Er hasste Verspätungen. Er hasste Undiszipliniertheiten. Und er war doch ohnehin sauer auf sie, weil sie seinen Unterricht gestört hatte. Dabei wäre es eine geniale Aktion gewesen, hätte sie geklappt.  
  
Der Knallfrosch war so hergestellt worden, dass er keinerlei Spuren hinterließ. Er wäre explodiert worden, ein kleines Feuerwerk wäre zu sehen gewesen, sowie Rauch, aber nichts hätte darauf hingewiesen, dass es sich um einen Knallfrosch gehandelt hätte. Es hätte sich im Moment der Explosion magisch verschwinden lassen. Keine Beweise. Keine Zeichen.  
  
Und Snape hätte nie wissen können, was und wer es wahr, er hätte es ahnen können, aber er hätte ja keine Beweise gehabt.  
  
Sie und Colin hatten vorgehabt, den Knallfrosch auf den Gang zu werfen, nach vorne, damit er einfach nur explodierte und ein wenig Chaos anstiftete. Warum auch nicht? Der Unterricht war schließlich langweilig genug. Sie hatte ohnehin nur Zaubertränke weitergenommen, weil das Fach mittlerweile für fast alle Berufe Voraussetzung war. Und sei es nur, dass man einen UTZ vorweisen konnte.  
  
Ginny, die überlegte, sich als Aurorin ausbilden zu lassen, wäre damit ohnehin nicht um Zaubertränke herumgekommen. Sie war in dem Fach nur mittelmäßig. Es fehlten ihr Geduld, Genauigkeit und das Fingerspitzengefühl, denn sie war viel zu ruhelos und hibbelig, um einen Trank korrekt zu brauen.  
  
Die Prüfungen im sechsten Schuljahr, die eigentlich hätten einfach sein sollen, als Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm sozusagen, und die Snape natürlich schwierig gemacht hatte, bestimmt nur, um den ZAG-Schülern, die kein E erreicht hatten, eins auszuwischen, hatte sie auch nur geschafft, weil sie Fred und Georges Schummeltrank benutzt hatte.  
  
Es raffinierter Trank, der deren ganzer Stolz war, und der nicht offiziell in ihrem Scherzartikelladen verkauft wurde, weil er ja zumindest halbwegs wirkte, sondern der illegal unter dem Tisch vermarktet wurde.  
  
Den Schummeltrank, von leuchtendblauer Farbe, erwirkte, dass man sich an das erinnerte, was von einem verlangt wurde. Und wenn man sich auch oftmals nur schemenhaft erinnerte, so reichte es bereits aus, da man ja auch selbst gelernt hatte und einem dann etwas dazu einfiel. Der Trank machte es leichter, da man sich nicht alles bewusst zu merken brauchte. Da die Version von Fred und George aber nicht immer wirkte, und wenn, dann minimal oder halbwegs, konnte man sich eigentlich nie darauf verlassen.  
  
Ob es wirklich ihre eigene Kreation war oder ob sie das Rezept irgendwo 'gefunden' hatten, wusste sie nicht. Die Zwillinge machten ein großes Geheimnis draus.  
  
Und der Knallfrosch war einer von den modifizierten Artikel ihrer Brüder, den sie ihr sofort zum Ausprobieren geschickt hatten. Colin hatte sie dann überredet, ihn bei Snape auszuprobieren. Dass das keine gute Idee war, war ihnen klar gewesen. Aber manchmal waren der Reiz des Verbotenen und die Unvernunft eben stärker.  
  
Ginny stürmte zur Tür, die zu den Verliesen Hogwarts' führte, riss sie auf und lief die Treppen hinunter, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Unten angekommen, rannte sie durch die dunklen Gänge hin zu Snapes Büro. Ihre Schritte hallten laut wider.  
  
Angekommen, klopfte sie rasch an und öffnete die Tür; dann trat sie ein.  
  
Die Wände in dem düsteren Raum waren voller Regale mit Hunderten von Glasgefäßen, in denen Teile von Tieren und Pflanzen in vielen, verschiedenen bunten Lösungen schwebten. In einer Ecke stand der Zutatenschrank, am Ende des Raumes gegenüber der Tür stand ein großer, schwarzer Schreibtisch, im Stuhl dahinter saß Snape.  
  
Seine dunklen, schwarzen Augen, in denen sich das Licht niemals verirrte, blickten finster zu ihr; sein blasses, aristokratisches, von schwarzen Haaren eingerahmtes Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, zu perfekt war seine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit. Nur die Schatten des Sarkasmus' und des Hohns lagen auf seinen Zügen, wie immer, und sie waren auch niemals wegzudenken.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Ginny; sie war noch völlig außer Atem, während sie den Zaubertrankmeister unruhig beobachtete.  
  
"Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich, Weasley", drang Snapes kalte Stimme unheilschwanger zu ihr herüber.  
  
Obwohl sie sonst nicht so schreckhaft war, fuhr sie leicht zusammen und tat, was ihr geheißen wurde. Zögernd zog sie die Tür zu und hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst in der Höhle einer Kobraschlange einzusperren, als sie sich Snape wieder zuwandte.

* * *

**TBC. **

_Reviews? #lieb schau#_


	2. Unendlich viele Strafarbeiten

**Anmerkung:** WOW! Danke für eure vielen, lieben Reviews, sie haben mich echt umgehauen! Und SORRY, dass es erst jetzt weitergeht, ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Interesse!

* * *

**D U N G E O N S  
  
**_Sag' es mir,  
Wann wirst du endlich verstehen?  
Dass nur, wenn du kapitulierst,  
Die Schatten von dannen gehen.**  
**_**  
- 2 -  
  
S**everus maß Weasley mit kalten Blicken.

Das Mädchen stand mit wirren, etwas feuchten Haaren direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch; in voller Quidditchtrainingsmontur, an der Schnee klebte, der nun zu schmelzen begann.

Nur ein Weasley brachte es fertig, sein Büro einzusauen.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, wohl vom kalten Wind draußen, und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich im schnellen Tempo. Sie schien den Weg vom Quidditchfeld bis zu seinem Büro gerannt zu sein.

„Sie müssen die Dreistigkeit in Person zu sein, dass Sie es wagen, zu spät zu kommen, Weasley", begann er schnarrend.

In Weasleys herbstbraunen Augen blitzte zuallererst Trotz auf, gefolgt von unterdrückter Streitsucht.

Aber selbst sie würde es sicher nicht riskieren, ihn zu reizen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", begann sie und versuchte wenigstens reuevoll zu klingen. Sie senkte kurz den Blick.

Ihre langen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf ihre Wangen; schemenhaft, flüchtig. Das grünsilbrige Licht, das die Kugellampen spendeten, ließen ihr rotes Haar aufschimmern.

„Ich... ich habe trainiert und nicht mehr auf die Zeit geachtet."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Natürlich. Was gab es Wichtigeres als Quidditch. Die Gryffindors waren doch ohnehin allesamt besessen von dieser Sportart, und seit sie seit Potters erstem Schuljahr ununterbrochen den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten, waren sie nahezu größenwahnsinnig geworden.

„Sie wollen damit sagen, dass Sie vergessen haben, sich um acht Uhr Ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen?", erkundigte er sich scheinbar beiläufig; sein lauernder Unterton sollte beweisen, dass er sie jederzeit einkreisen konnte, wie eine Raubkatze ihre Beute.

Ihr Freund Creevey war pünktlich da gewesen und hatte versucht, sein Erstaunen über ihr Fortbleiben zu verbergen und behauptet, Weasley sei auf der Krankenstation. Für diese Lüge hatte Snape ihm einen weiteren Strafaufsatz aufgegeben und zwanzig Punkte abgezogen. Er hatte dem Jungen eine Menge Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt, die ihn lange beschäftigen werden, und er würde auch bei Weasley gnadenlos sein. Irgendwann mussten ihre permanenten Streiche und das nachfolgende wirre Lügen einmal ein Ende haben.

Er hasste es, angelogen zu werden. Niemand tat dies ungestraft.

Weasley hatte indes ihre Augen aufgerissen. „Nein, Sir, ich habe es nicht vergessen!", verteidigte sie sich und lachte kurz und nervös. „Wissen Sie, ich... ich bin Kapitän des Quidditchteams und habe eine Menge zu tun, weil--"

„Ich will Ihre Ausreden gar nicht hören, Weasley!", unterbrach Severus sie scharf.

Weasley ließ ihren Redeschwall verstummen und schob leicht ihre Unterlippe vor; sie schien schnell trotzig zu werden.

„Wenn die Pflichten eines Kapitäns Sie überfordern, Weasley, dann treten Sie zurück und überlassen Sie diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe einen anderen", höhnte er. „Sie haben ohnehin von Anfang an den Eindruck gemacht, als wären sie damit überlastet."

Weasley starrte ihn an. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Ihre rechte Hand, die ihren Besen hielt, verkrampfte sich, ihre Linke ballte sich zur Faust, obwohl der Arm reglos herabhing.

Oha. Da hatte er offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Severus grinste in sich hinein; erst einige Augenblicke später schalt er sich selbst, sich wie ein schadenfroher Schuljunge zu benehmen. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass er die Weasleys noch nie leiden konnte. Sie waren überheblich, ungehobelt und stolz darauf, scheiße in Zaubertränke zu sein. Letzteres hatte er ihnen noch nie verzeihen können.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht als Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor überfordert", presste Weasley zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie hielt ihren Blick aufrecht; zornig schaute sie direkt in seine Augen.

Severus lehnte sich zurück, die Hände hinter seinen Kopf verschränkend. Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. Sie war in der Tat so unverschämt frech, wie ihre Brüder Fred und George.

„Seit Sie Kapitän sind, haben sich nicht nur ihre schulischen Leistungen verschlechtert, Weasley, seitdem versuchen Sie auch ihren Stress durch Störungen und Provokationen im Unterricht zu verarbeiten", meinte er kühl. Er musterte sie abfällig. „Und das ist nicht nur mir aufgefallen."

Weasley funkelte ihn erbost an. „Das ist pure Einbildung, verdammt!", rief sie empört aus und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Es schien wirklich ein wunder Punkt zu sein. Ihr musste wohl bewusst sein, dass es viel Arbeit war. Aber warum traf es sie so, wenn er behauptete, sie sei damit überfordert? Immerhin hatte Gryffindor in diesem Schuljahr fast nur Siege eingefahren. Aber statt damit nüchtern zu argumentieren, wurde sie reizbar. Severus war verwundert und obwohl es ihn nicht interessierte, fragte er sich, ob es irgendwelche internen Probleme bei den Gryffindors gab, dass Weasley Kapitän war, und niemand anders. Oder – gegenteilig – niemand anderes den druckbelasteten Job nach mehreren glorreichen Ären erfolgreicher Kapitäne, wie Wood oder Potter, übernehmen wollte und sie ihn durchziehen _musste_?

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht im Stress und ich habe mich auch nicht in der Schule verschlechtert!"

Severus verdrängte mit Leichtigkeit seine Gedanken und setzte eine gefährliche Maske auf. Er mochte solche unkontrollierten Ausbrüche seitens der Schüler überhaupt nicht. „Sie sollten darüber nachdenken, wie Sie sich in bestimmten Situationen zu verhalten haben, Weasley", entgegnete er schroff. „Ihr Temperament, so typisch für Ihre Familie, muss doch nicht jedes Mal mit Ihnen durchgehen."

Weasley atmete zischend aus. „Hören Sie auf, meine Familie zu beleidigen!", sprach sie feindselig aus.

Kurz danach schlug sie ihre freie Hand auf ihren Mund, offenbar bemerkend, wie respektlos sie geworden war. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es sich derzeit leisten können, frech zu werden, Weasley", warnte Severus sie mit leiser, öliger Stimme. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten."

Kurzes Schweigen legte sich über sie nieder. Nur das sanfte Knistern des Feuers im Kamin durchbrach die Stille, gefolgt von lautlosem Tanz der Schatten.

Durch ihre großen Augen bemerkte er plötzlich, dass ihre braunen Pupillen sanfte Goldschattierungen aufwiesen. Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte sich, dass ihn Wealseys Augenfarbe nicht zu interessieren hatte.

Weasley nahm ihre Hand wieder herunter. Zumindest hatte sie den Anstand, betreten zu Boden zu schauen. „Entschuldigung, Sir."

Severus musterte sie missmutig.

Es war Zeit, zum eigentlichen Grund für ihr Dasein in seinem Büro zu kommen.

-#-

Ginny wagte noch nicht, ihren Blick zu heben, versuchte aber, Snape unter ihren dichten Wimpern flüchtig zu beobachten, um ihre missliche Lage besser einschätzen zu können.

Sie sollte wirklich aufpassen, was sie in seiner Gegenwart sagte. Mit dem Zaubertrankmeister war nicht zu spaßen; er hasste Respektlosigkeit und konnte schnell wütend werden. Und für seinen Zorn wurde er immerhin von der ganzen Schülerschaft gefürchtet.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen beschriftete Pergamentrollen; Hausaufgaben von Schülern, die Snape korrigiert hatte, ehe sie sein Büro betreten hatte.

Die Blässe seines Gesichts hob sich wie immer von seiner schwarzen, viktorianisch gehaltenen Robe ab und die dunklen, fast schulterlangen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Er hatte markante, aber edle Züge, fand Ginny.

„Nun, kommen wir auf Ihre und Creeveys Untat in meinem Unterricht zurück", begann er unheilvoll.

Ginny sah auf und war mit einem durchdringenden Blick konfrontiert.

„Sie scheinen sich ja mit aller Macht Ihren und Creeveys eroberten ersten Platz der Unruhestifter verteidigen zu wollen, hm, Weasley?", eröffnete Snape das eigentliche Gesprächsthema, was nicht anders, als unangenehm werden konnte.

Ginny hasste es, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Er tat es voller Verachtung, immer, und egal, wen er von ihrer Familie gerade ansprach.

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie leise.

„Und wie erklären Sie sich den Zwischenfall in meinem Unterricht?" Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend, während seine schwarzen Augen sie anblickten, als könnte er bis zu ihrer Seele schauen.

Ginny fröstelte kurz, als sie sich erinnerte, wie Harry ihr einmal vom Okklumentikunterricht erzählt hatte und Snape so etwas wie ‚Gedanken lesen' beherrschen würde. Es war zwar kein richtiges Gedanken lesen, ging aber so in etwa in diese Richtung.

Sie blinzelte und wandte den Blick ab, um ihre Seele vor fremdes Eindringen zu schützen.

„Das... das war ein Versehen", log sie mit erzwungener ruhiger Stimme.

„Natürlich. Fünf Punkte Abzug für das Anlügen eines Lehrers", drang Snapes höhnische Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Ginny sah ihn wieder an, entrüstet. „Aber..."

Snape hob die Hand du sie verstummte. „Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Weasley", warnte er sie kalt. „Auch meine Geduld kennt ihre Grenzen."

Ginny nickte und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Snape stierte sie an, auf eine Erklärung wartend, und so unnachgiebig, dass es ihr nicht gerade leicht fiel, nachzudenken. Sollte sie trotzdem lügen? Aber sie wusste ja nicht, inwieweit Colin alles zugegeben hatte. Im Grunde wäre es egal, denn Snape würde es ja sowieso herausfinden. Allerdings wäre es ziemlich unbedacht, alles so einfach zuzugeben.

Ginny pustete ihren Atem aus und schob ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Womit hatte sie das eigentlich verdient?

„Es... es war doch nur ein kleiner Knallforsch", versuchte sie murmelnd ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Einen Knallfrosch, mit dem Sie und Ihr verzogener Freund den Trank eines Slytherins vernichten wollten", knurrte er.

„Nein!", rief Ginny entrüstet. Das hatten sie wirklich nicht vorgehabt, auch wenn es eine lustige Idee war.

Der Groll in Snapes Augen wurde zu Sarkasmus. „Ach ja, ich vergaß. Der gerechte Sinn der Gryffindors."Er schnaubte.

„Das hatten wir wirklich nicht vor", beteuerte Ginny. „Wir... wir wollten Sie einfach nur ein wenig ärgern..."

_Oh, scheiße. _

Das hätte sie diplomatischer ausdrücken sollen. Sie hielt kurz den Atem an ob ihrer schlechten Wortwahl.

Snape sah sie finster an. „Mich ärgern?", wiederholte er lauernd. „So, so..."

„Also, nicht wirklich ärgern", korrigierte Ginny sich hastig. „Wir... wir fanden es einfach nur witzig, einen Kallfrosch explodieren zu lassen. So inmitten des Ganges im Klassenraum, verstehen Sie?"

„Ich verstehe, aber nicht, was daran witzig sein soll", meinte Snape kalt.

Ginny lachte nervös, hörte damit aber abrupt auf, als sein Blick sich verhärtete.

_Bei Merlin, in eine bessere Scheiße hätte ich mich wohl nicht reiten können._

„Das war auch nicht witzig", versicherte sie ihm schnell. „Das war albern. Es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen!"Gespannt und etwas unsicher wartete sie seine Reaktion ab, ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern beobachtend.

Snapes schwarzes Haar war von den Fackeln in den Farben seines Hauses getaucht und die Schatten begannen ein Spiel.

Er musterte sie unfreundlich. „Ich will lieber nicht wissen, wie ernst Sie es mit Ihren wankelmütigen Versprechungen nehmen."Er wedelte abwinkend mit der linken Hand. „Gut, gut, bewenden wir es dabei. Ich möchte, dass Sie einen Aufsatz innerhalb der nächsten Woche über den Trank der Illusionen schreiben, bezüglich der Herstellung, der Wirkung, der Zutaten, der Nebenwirkungen und Risiken, sowie Geschichte. Dreißig Zoll lang."

Ginny riss die Augen auf. „Dreißig Zoholl?", echote sie ungläubig.

„Wollen Sie meine Vorangehensweise, Ihnen wenigsten _etwas_ Erziehung einzubläuen, kritisieren, Weasley?", fragte Snape und funkelte sie aus verengten Augen an.

Ja, das wollte sie. Sie wollte seine Ungerechtigkeit kritisieren, seine Gemeinheit, einfach alles.

„Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht."Ginny lehnte sich mutlos nach vorne gegen die Schreibtischkante, um Halt zu finden und lenkte den Blick zu den Regalen. Finster starrte sie auf eine tote Eidechse in einem der Glasbehälter. Feiner Staub lag auf dem Verschluss und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie lange das Tier wohl schon darin eingelegt war.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe es mittlerweile einfach satt, Sie und Creevey ständig zu tadeln, weil Sie sich nicht an die Schulregeln halten", fuhr Snape schnarrend fort.

Ginny starrte ihn an; etwas in seiner Stimme hatte sie aufhorchen lassen. Etwas Lauerndes, Hinterhältiges.

„Ich werde es diesmal nicht nur bei einem Strafaufsatz belassen, da Sie bekanntermaßen nicht aus Ihren Fehlern lernen."

Ginny gefiel das Ganze überhaupt nicht. „Was meinen Sie damit, Sir?", fragte sie hektisch. Sie strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut und ich nie wieder Ihren Unterricht stören werde."

Das war sogar ernst gemeint. Zumindest so lange, bis ihr und Colin eine neue Idee eingefallen war, wie sie die Lehrerschaft ärgern konnten.

Snape lächelte bedrohlich. „Sie nehmen es mir sicher nicht übel, wenn mir dies nicht genügt. Sie werden mir für die nächsten drei Monate jede Woche einen Aufsatz von zwanzig Zoll schreiben, dessen Thema ich Ihnen jeweils montags bekannt gebe. Abgabetermin ist freitags. Creevey wird dies auch tun müssen, aber selbstverständlich bekommen Sie unterschiedliche Aufgaben."

Ginny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Drei Monate lang Zusatzaufsätze? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser dämliche Schlangenfresser. Ginny versuchte, ihre Aufruhr herunterzuschlucken. Wenn sie sich jetzt aufregte, würde er noch gemeiner werden.

Am liebsten wollte sie ihn zum Mond hexen.

„Sie und Creevey haben bis Januar Ausgehverbot", setzte Snape noch teuflisch hinzu.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Ausgehverbot? Bis Januar?

Sie war fassungslos. Wie hinterhältig Snape doch war! Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? Oh, der Mond war noch viel zu nah. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht direkt bis zum Mars wünschen?

„Außerdem werden Sie mir in den nächsten zwei Monaten jedes Wochenende abends aushelfen", fuhr Snape unbarmherzig fort. „Sie werden mein Labor putzen und aufräumen und die Zutaten, die ich für meine Zaubertränke brauche, zurecht schneiden und bereit halten."

Ginny sog entsetzt den Atem ein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Zwei Monate lang – _was_? Bestürzung bäumte sich in ihr auf, sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie soeben vernommen hatte.

„Was?" Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Zwei Monate? Aber das bedeutet, dass ich dann abends nie nach Hogsmeade kann! Und ich _kann_ Ihnen doch gar nicht assistieren!"

Ginny spürte, wie Zorn in ihr entflammte und sie ihre Emotionen nur schwer zurückhalten konnte.

Snape verzog seinen Mund zu einem hämischen Lächeln. „Nun, das mag sein, Weasley. Die Konsequenzen hätten Sie sich überlegen müssen, _bevor_ Sie es gewagt hatten, meinen Unterricht zu stören."

Ja, es konnte schlimmer kommen. Eindeutig. Der Weltuntergang war hereingebrochen, dessen war sich Ginny felsenfest sicher. Sie starrte Snape fassungslos an. Der Mars war vergessen, ja, selbst die nächste Galaxie war nicht weit genug entfernt!

Ihm helfen? Zwei Monate lang jedes Wochenende mit einem miesen, fiesen, tyrannisierenden Oberfinsterling verbringen und sich von ihm gnadenlos herumkommandieren zu lassen?

_Oh. Bei. Merlin._

Außerdem würde sie demnach bis Anfang März abends nie nach Hogsmeade können. Oh, wie hinterfotzig er sich doch alles ausgedacht hatte!

Snape sagte etwas, aber Ginny war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn entgeistert anzustarren und den Gedanken der Strafen zu realisieren.

„WEASLEY!", schallte es plötzlich ärgerlich und Ginny zuckte zusammen.

„Ja?" Leicht erschrocken sah sie Snape an, der aufgestanden war und sie ungehalten anfunkelte.

„Ich sagte, Sie können _gehen_! Oder haben Sie etwa noch nicht genug Strafarbeiten aufbekommen?", fügte er bissig hinzu. „Zudem werden Sie es schon lernen, mir zu assistieren, Weasley. Denn wehe Ihnen, wenn Sie auch nur _irgendetwas_ falsch machen."

Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, ihn wütend anvisierend. Sie stolperte zwei, drei Schritte nach hinten und musste tief Luft holen, weil ihr der Zorn den Atem zu rauben schien. Ihren Besen hielt sie so fest umklammert, dass ihr Knöchel weiß hervortrat.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten sich im schwindelerregenden Tempo ob dieser vielen, ungerechten Strafarbeiten.

Sie spürte, wie sanfter Jährzorn in ihr sämtliche Barrieren durchbrach. Den Schock überwand und ihren Verstand erklimmte. Noch ehe sie ihn erfassen und kontrollieren konnte, hatte sie ihren Mund schon geöffnet.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Sie in ein anderes Universum hexen, weit weg von hier, wenn auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit dafür bestünde!", rief sie aus.

Snape sah sie entgeistert an.

Ginny merkte, was sie da soeben gesagt hatte und starrte erschüttert zurück. Im schwindelerregendem Tempo hatte sie die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie _das_ soeben gesagt hatte. War sie lebensmüde? Warum stürzte sie sich nicht gleich vom Astronomieturm?

„Uhm", machte sie, die Röte spürend, die ihr ins Gesicht geschossen war. „Ich gehe jetzt."

Sie drehte sich eilig um und wollte zur Tür fliehen.

„Stopp, Weasley", befahl Snape leise, aber herrisch. Eiskalt.

Ginny hielt an und drehte sich langsam um. Nur noch drei Schritte trennten sie von der Tür. Sollte sie es wagen und einfach wegrennen? Aber sie würde sich vor einem Nachspiel ihrer dreisten Worte ohnehin nicht drücken können...

Angespannt hielt sie den Atem an und wartete ab.

Snape hatte sie aus verengten Augen fixiert; in den schwarzen Pupillen blitzte es vor unterdrückter Wut. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und kam näher; sein Umhang bauschte eindrucksvoll auf.

Ginny atmete aus und wich unwillkürlich zurück, bis sie plötzlich mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß.

„S-Sir, das war nicht so gemeint", versuchte sie sich hastig herauszureden, aber sie verstummte, als Snape dicht vor ihr zum stehen kam.

Auf einmal sah sie in ihn nicht mehr Snape, den gemeinen Lehrer, sondern den gefährlichen Spion. Auch wenn er für den Phönix Orden arbeitete, Dumbledore ihn vertraute, war er trotz allem ein Todesser. Er trug das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, er hatte zumindest in der Vergangenheit für eine kurze Zeit Voldemort loyal gedient.

Eine Gänsehaut lief Ginny den Rücken herunter und sie ärgerte sich selbst darüber.

Es war nur Snape. Zaubertranklehrer. Vertrauter Dumbledores. Er würde ihr nichts tun.

„Sie spielen wohl gerne mit ihrem Leben, hm, Miss Weasley?", fragte Snape nebenbei, während er sich etwas vorbeugte und seine beiden Hände links und rechts neben Ginnys Kopf an der Tür abstützte und sie somit einkesselte.

Ginny sah geradewegs in seine Augen, so dunkel, so schwarz, wie lichtlose Diamanten. Es funkelte in ihnen gefahrvoll, er hielt ihren Blick eisern gefangen und erlaubte ihr nicht, wegzuschauen. Um seine Lippen lag ein harter Zug. Sie nahm den sanften Geruch von milder Pfefferminze wahr.

Offenbar versuchte er selbst, die Ruhe zu bewahren, um sie nicht einfach zu verhexen.

Sie schluckte. „Nein, Sir", antwortete sie leise. Sie presste sich mit ihrem Rücken hart gegen die Tür, als hoffte sie, diese würde nachgeben. Aber sie hoffte vergebens.

Snape lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück und nahm seine Hände herunter. Er lächelte raubtierhaft.

„Für die nächsten zwei Wochen erwarte ich jeden Tag eine schriftliche Zusammenfassung von bisher vierzehn behandelten Zaubertränken in diesem Schuljahr, die sie mir pünktlich um acht in meinem Büro abgeben", verkündete er boshaft. „Sie wissen schon... Zubereitung, Zutaten, Wirkungen, Nebenwirkungen, Geschichte."

Ginny schloss kurz frustriert ihre Augen.

Sie würde in der nächsten Zeit nur noch mit dem Fach Zaubertränke beschäftigt sein. Wann sollte sie all' diese Aufsätze schreiben, wo sie zum einen keine Zeit dafür hatte, weil sie eine Quidditchmannschaft zu trainieren hatte, sie ihr letztes und wichtigstes Schuljahr absolvierte und die Lernanforderungen ohnehin sehr hoch waren und sie zum anderen keine Ahnung von Zaubertränke hatte, weil sie lieber mit Colin herumalberte, anstatt konzentriert zuzuhören oder regelmäßig Hausaufgaben zu machen, die sie _nicht_ von irgendwem abschrieb? Zaubertränke war einfach nicht ihr Ding. Sie interessierte sich nicht dafür. Sie hasste dieses Fach. Sie hasste Snape.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Snape noch immer vor ihr, grimmig auf sie hinabschauend.

„Abschließend macht das noch siebzig Punkte Abzug", schloss er kalt. „Und nun gehen Sie, ehe ich dafür sorge, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen."

Ginny ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie wirbelte herum, riss die Tür auf und stürmte davon, hinauf zum Gryffindorturm, in ihre heile, sorgenlose Welt.

* * *

**TBC. **

_Reviews? :)_


	3. Snape assistieren

**Anmerkung:** WOW! Danke für eure vielen, lieben Reviews, sie haben mich echt umgehauen! Und SORRY, dass es erst jetzt weitergeht, ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Interesse!

* * *

**D U N G E O N S **

_Sag' es mir,  
Wann wirst du endlich verstehen?  
Dass nur, wenn du kapitulierst,  
Die Schatten von dannen gehen.  
_  
**- 3 - **

**Z**wei Tage später saß Severus in der Großen Halle und frühstückte. Es war Wochenende, Samstag früh und der Saal war recht leer.

Die meisten Schüler schliefen noch, faul, wie sie waren, hatten sie doch mit Sicherheit lange Nächte veranstaltet.

Umso überraschter war er, zu dieser frühen Uhrzeit Ginny Weasley die Halle betreten zu sehen, völlig übernächtigt und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. Sie war, wie erwartet, in Begleitung von Colin Creevey, der nicht besser aussah.

Ab kommende Woche würde die Zeit beginnen, in der sie und Creevey die wöchentlichen Zusatzaufsätze freitags abzugeben hatten, sowie Weasleys tägliche Abgabe der Zusammenfassungen behandelter Themen. Heute Abend begann ihr erstes Aushilfswochenende. Creevey hatte stattdessen andere Strafaufgaben aufbekommen.

Severus brauchte einen Assistenten, aber da sich niemand freiwillig meldete, war es ihm gerade recht, es Weasley aufzubrummen. Sie zog er trotz allem Creevey vor. Der Junge war einfach ein zappliger Unheilstifter, der nicht friedlich sitzen konnte, alles fotografieren wollte und sich in jeder Sekunde seines Lebens überlegte, wie er anderen, allen voran den Professoren, das Leben schwer machen konnte. Weasley konnte wenigstens, wenn sie wollte, ruhig bleiben. Sie schaffte es hin und wieder nüchtern zu agieren, obschon ihr Weasley-Temperament des Öfteren mit ihr durch ging.

Ihr Verhalten in seinem Büro hatte letzteres ja bewiesen.

Dieser Rotschopf war ziemlich vorlaut geworden, fand Severus. In ihren ersten beiden Schuljahren war sie noch recht unscheinbar, aber dann hatte sie sich zu einer äußerst selbstbewussten Person entwickelt, die viel zu viel Unsinn im Kopf hatte. Als eine Weasley hatte sie ohnedies schon im Grunde ein gewisses Maß an Frechsein-Potential inne. Allein die unverschämte Verwünschung, ihn am Liebsten in ein anderes Universum zu hexen... zugegeben, er war zunächst perplex gewesen; sie anstarrend, dass es jemand gewagt hatte, so mit ihm zu reden, dann sichtlich amüsiert und schließlich verärgert über diese Respektlosigkeit.

Der dramatische Punktabzug bei den Gryffindors hatte natürlich auch Minerva McGonagall aufmerksam gemacht, so dass Weasley, wie Severus vage mitbekommen hatte, zu ihr berufen wurde. Geschah ihr ganz recht, immerhin war er eine Autoritätsperson und niemand riskierte es sonst, so aufrührerisch gegenüber ihm zu sein.

Potter vielleicht, aber Dumbledores Liebling war ja sowieso ein hoffnungsloser Fall für sich.

Severus beobachtete, wie Weasley sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte, ihre Arme überkreuzt auf die Platte legte und ihren Kopf darauf legte.

Creevey hockte neben ihr; er hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten.

Severus fragte sich, warum die beiden Nichtsnutze eigentlich so früh aufgestanden waren, wenn sie doch, wie es den Anschein machte, die ganze Nacht über wach gewesen waren.

Sicher hatten sie Unsinn angestellt. Die beiden wurden ohnehin von den Weasley-Zwillingen dazu angestiftet, das wusste er. Sie schickten ihnen Scherzartikel, damit sie diese in Hogwarts testen konnten. Aber bisher hatten sich die beiden nur selten erwischen lassen. Sie überraschten ihn immer wieder mit ihrem trickreichen Verhalten, Streiche auszuführen und dabei so selten überführt zu werden.

So, wie sie ihn überrascht hatten, durch keinen der Tests in Zaubertränke durchzufallen. Weder Weasley, noch Creevey waren Leuchten in diesem Fach. Sie interessieren sich nicht dafür und absolvierten den Unterricht nur, weil ein UTZ in Zaubertränke für viele Berufe Voraussetzung war. Sie mussten also entweder dafür gelernt haben... oder aber geschummelt.

Doch würden sie es wagen bei _ihm_ zu mogeln? Und würde er nicht jeden Trick meilenweit voraus erkennen? Wie auch immer... bei der nächsten Prüfung würde Severus sorgsam darauf achten, ob auch nur _irgendjemand_ schummelte.

Dann verdrängte er seine Gedanken und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Er wollte es rasch beenden, ehe die anderen Schüler kamen und die Halle sich füllte. Er musste ja nicht länger, als nötig Zeit mit ihnen verbringen; es reichte schon, dass Albus von allen Lehrern wünschte, zu allen Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen, um gemeinsam zu essen.

Severus schnaubte unterdrückt. Warum? Um den Schülern Zusammenhalt vorzutäuschen? Besser, wenn diese Nervensägen so früh, wie möglich erfuhren, dass die Welt hart und gefährlich war.

Die Tür schwang erneut auf und eine sichtlich erzürnte Madam Hooch stürzte herein. Sie war hochrot im Gesicht und ihre gelben Augen funkelten zornig.

Im atemberaubenden Tempo überquerte sie die Halle und kam vor dem Lehrertisch keuchend zum Stehen.

„Albus!", zischte sie. „Du ahnst nicht, was vorgefallen ist!"

Albus lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah Hooch aus freundlich funkelnden Augen entgegen. „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, du sagst es mir?"

„Das ganze Quidditchfeld leuchtet in grellen Gryffindorfarben!", gab sie erbost bekannt. „DAS GANZE FELD! DIE TORE! DIE TRIBÜNEN! EINFACH ALLES! UND ES GEHT NICHT WEG! ICH HABE ES NICHT WEGHEXEN KÖNNEN! OFFENBAR SIND DIE FARBEN SO INTENSIV, DASS SIE NUR VON ALLEIN ZU VERBLASSEN SCHEINEN! ABER WER WEIß, WANN!"

Hooch hatte so laut gebrüllt, dass sie die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der spärlich besetzten Halle auf sich zog.

Severus hatte mit wachsendem Ärger zugehört. Das ganze Quidditchfeld war in roten und goldenen Farben eingetaucht?

„DEN GRYFFINDORS WIRD NOCH WAS BLÜHEN!", tobte sich Hooch weiter aus, mit ihren Händen wild in der Luft herumfuchtelnd. „DAS SAGE ICH DIR!"

Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ist ja gut", lächelte er gelassen. „Wir wissen ja nicht, wer es war."

„GRYFFINDORS!"

„Nun", fing Albus an, „auch das wissen wir nicht."

Hooch schnaubte. Severus auch.

„Wer sonst sollte auf die Idee kommen, das ganze Feld in Gryffindorfarben zu verhexen?", schnarrte er feindselig, während sein Blick langsam zu Weasley und Creevey glitt.

Diese starrten zum Lehrertisch, wie alle anderen auch. Beide machten einen überraschten Eindruck; Arglosigkeit huschte über ihre Gesichter. Aber Severus war lange genug Lehrer, um erkennen zu können, wann jemand auffällig unschuldig war. Die zwei Gryffindors hatten einen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den sie immer hatten, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten.

Er verengte seine Augen. War das der Grund für ihre Müdigkeit? Hatten sie die Nacht damit verbracht, das Quidditchfeld in einen komplizierten Farbzauber zu bannen?

Severus lenkte seinen Blick wieder zu Hooch.

Diese wirbelte im Augenblick wieder herum. „ICH WERDE VERSUCHEN, DIE FARBEN DOCH NOCH FORTHEXEN ZU KÖNNEN! UND ICH VERLANGE, DASS SICH DIE UNHEILSTIFTER STELLEN!"

Severus presste seine Lippen zusammen. Nun, Weasley und Creevey würden sich garantiert nicht freiwillig stellen. Und Albus hatte leider recht. Es konnte wirklich nicht nachgewiesen werden, dass es Gryffindors waren, nur weil es ihre Farben waren, die verwendet wurden. Es hätten auch Slytherins sein können, die den Gryffindors die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schieben wollten. Aber Severus wusste, wer es gewesen war. Und Albus wusste es auch. Aber selbst die Zauberstäbe nach den letzten Zaubersprüchen zu überprüfen, machte keinen Sinn. Die beiden Herumtreiber kannten diese Taktik schon und hatten sich angewohnt, danach immer ganz viele andere Zauber anzuwenden, so dass es nicht mehr aufflog.

So müssten sie entweder abwarten, bis die Farben von alleine verblichen oder selbst mehrere Gegenzauber ausprobieren. Der Schulleiter kannte sicher einen.

Albus lächelte belustigt. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Das war klar, dass er es lustig fand. Er selbst fand es ganz und gar nicht amüsant.

„Ich werde mich nachher darum kümmern", gab Albus bekannt.

McGonagall nickte. Sie hatte eine grimmige Miene aufgesetzt und blickte zu Weasley und Creevey, die begonnen hatten, müde in ihrem Essen herumzustochern.

Einige Schüler waren eilig hinausgegangen.

Der Streich sprach sich schnell herum. Nach und nach kamen Schüler in die Große Halle und verließen sie sogleich wieder, als sie vom Quidditchfeld hörten, um es zu begutachten.

Die Slytherins machten einen sauren Eindruck und fingen an, an der Tür die Gryffindors anzupöbeln.

Severus sah, wie Weasley und Creevey sich angrinsten; dann erhoben sie sich und schlenderten hinaus.

Er sah wieder zu McGonagall. Ein höhnischer Kommentar lag ihm auf der Zunge, den er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Wir wissen doch alle, wer es gewesen war", meinte er bissig. „Aber wenn ständig darüber hinweg gesehen wird, werden sie nicht mit solchen Sachen aufhören."

McGonagall warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu. Aber noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Albus ein.

„Es sind doch nur harmlose Streiche", lächelte er. „Sie sind Teenager."

Severus starrte ihn an. „Teenager, die mir gehörig auf die Nerven gehen", zischte er.

„Na, na", machte Albus vergnügt. Seine blauen Augen fixierten den Zaubertrankmeister. „Außerdem habe ich schon gehört, dass sie versuchen, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten." Er zwinkerte.

Severus verschloss seine Miene. „Weil ich von den Schülern Respekt und Gehorsam verlange, Albus", presste er hervor. Er stand auf und warf einen kalten Blick in die Runde. „Das Quidditchteam meines Hauses wird kaum konzentriert genug trainieren können, wenn es von abscheulichen Farben geblendet wird. Ich verlange also, dass der Zauber schnellstmöglichst rückgängig gemacht wird."

Und dass die Schuldigen gehörig zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Aber das sagte er nicht. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

x

Ginny stand um Punkt sieben vor dem Labor von Snape, dass sich gegenüber von seinem Büro befand. De Tür war geschlossen; sie klopfte an und öffnete sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Grünsilbernes Licht tauchte den Raum in Helligkeit; Regale mit vielen Schubladen, Büchern und Zutatenbehältern standen an den drei Wänden. Ein sehr langer, breiter Tisch stand in der Mitte, auf dem drei Kessel gestellt waren. Aus einem von ihnen stieg rötlicher Dampf auf. Unter dem Tisch stapelten sich eine Reihe von weiteren Kesseln in unterschiedlicher Größe.

Snape stand vor dem Kessel und rührte darin mit seinem Zauberstab.

Er hatte unfreundlich aufgeblickt, als Ginny das Labor betrat.

Sie schloss die Tür und ging auf den Tisch zu. „Hallo."

Sie fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich. Außerdem war sie furchtbar müde. Sie hatte mit Colin die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, das Quidditchfeld in Gryffindorfarben zu hexen. Der Zauber war sehr kompliziert gewesen, aber letztendlich waren sie erfolgreich gewesen. Da sie sich nicht hatten erwischen lassen, konnte ihnen niemand etwas nachweisen. Dennoch schien jeder zu wissen, wer die Täter waren.

Die Slytherins waren sehr wütend gewesen und hatten mit Rache gedroht.

Die Farben waren erst am frühen Abend von Dumbledore persönlich weggehext worden; es hatte einen schweren Gegenzauber bedurft.

Nach dieser langen Nacht hatte sie nicht ausschlafen können, weil sie mit Colin massenhaft an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten. Ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl mehr, angesichts der Haufen an Strafaufsätzen von Snape, die ihnen blühte. Für Essay über den Illusionstrunk hatte Ginny begonnen, sich heute einzulesen und war entsetzt gewesen, wie viel Arbeit es werden würde. Und Snape verlangte den Aufsatz in kommender Woche, zusätzlich zu den täglichen Zusammenfassungen und der wöchentlichen Zusatzarbeiten.

„Weasley, Sie können damit anfangen, die Drachenleber in feine Stücke zu schneiden", trug Snape ihr ohne Begrüßung auf. Er maß sie mit finsteren Blicken. „Sie finden die Zutat im Regal."

Er deutete auf das Regal links neben ihr; sie ging dorthin und suchte die beschrifteten Schubladen nach der Kategorie ‚Leber' ab.

Als sie sie gefunden hatte, zog sie die Schublade auf und keuchte danach auf.

„Uäähh! Das stinkt!", rief sie angeekelt aus.

„Weasley", begann Snaoe genervt. Ein warnender Unterton lag in seiner Stimme. „Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen aufgetragen habe und halten sie Ihre vorlaute Klappe!"

Ginny schnaubte. Dann hielt sie die Luft an, suchte in der in Fächern aufgeteilten Schublade nach der Drachenleber, und ging zum Tisch herüber, stellte sich schräg gegenüber von Snape hin, nahm sich ein Messer und begann, die blutige Zutat zu zerhacken.

Der Zaubertrank im Kessel blubberte und der Dampf brannte in Ginnys müden Augen. Es fiel ihr schwer, konzentriert zu sein. Ein scharfer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Es verschlug ihr fast den Atem und sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Fiebern Sie auch dem Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin entgegen, Professor?", fragte sie dann unbekümmert, weil ihr das Schweigen unangenehm war. Sie war ein Kind der Fröhlichkeit und selbst Snapes Anwesendheit konnte daran nichts ändern.

Noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, plapperte sie weiter. „Ich ja." Sie lachte kurz, während sie die Leber zerschnitt, den Blick auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet. „Klar, ich bin ja auch der Kapitän von Gryffindor. Aber Spiele gegen Slytherin sind immer sehr aufregend. Beim letzten Spiel habe ich in der Nacht davor kaum ein Auge zugetan, weil ich so nervös war." Sie lachte wieder. „Na ja, eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, denn wir haben ja gewonnen, aber trotzdem... ich weiß auch nicht, warum gerade die Spiele gegen Slytherin so nervenaufreibend sind. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass-"

„Weasley!", zischte Snape leise, aber so gefährlich, dass sie sich abrupt unterbrach und ihn verwirrt anblinzelte.

„Ja?"

Snape stierte sie aus schwarzen, verengten Augen an; es funkelte in ihnen. „Ich sagte, dass Sie ihre vorlaute Klappe halten sollen", presste er warnend hervor; er klang, als wäre seine Geduld stark überstrapaziert. „Verstanden!"

Ginny starrte zurück und fing an zu schmollen. „Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie patzig und wandte sich mit einem Schnauben ihrer Tätigkeit zu.

Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr vorwitzig und Gesicht und sie pustete, um sie aus ihren Augen zu bekommen.

Ginny fing an, die Leber schnell und grob zu zerschneiden, denn je eher sie damit fertig war, desto früher wurde sie dieses stinkende Etwas los.

„Ich sagte, in feine Stücke hacken, Weasley", drang Sapes Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Ginny sah auf.

Snape stand noch vor seinem Kessel, sein Blick war aber grimmig auf sie und der Drachenleber gerichtet. „Fünf Punkte weg für schlampige Arbeit", schnarrte er bissig. „Wenn Sie es nicht richtig machen, ziehe ich Ihnen weitere Punkte ab und lasse Sie hier länger arbeiten."

Ginny starrte ihn an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Snape mochte keine Widerrede und er duldete derartiges auch nicht. Zudem er die Drohung, sie hier die ganze Nacht im Labor arbeiten zu lassen, sicher mit Vergnügen wahr machen würde.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie also pampig und begann, die Drachenleber sorgfältiger zu zerhacken.

Immer wieder musste sie sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen reiben, da diese brannten. Sie waren sicherlich gerötet, aber sie wagte es nicht, sich zu beschweren. Snape würde es ohnehin gleich sein, er würde ihr nur Punkte abziehen, dafür, dass sie unaufgefordert gesprochen hatte.

Dieser Bastard.

Ginny ließ sich einen Augenblick lang ihrer Wut hin, die sie für den Lehrer empfand.

Sie hätte es nicht tun sollen, ihre Konzentration war ohnehin bereits durch ihre Müdigkeit geschwächt. Das scharfe Messer rutschte aus und sie schnitt sich damit in ihren Finger.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich.

„Au", keuchte Ginny leise auf, ließ das Messer auf den Tisch fallen und begann das Blut, das durch die Wunde austrat, hastig abzulutschen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Snape übellaunig aufschaute.

„Sie sind ein Tölpel, Weasley, so, wie Ihre Brüder zuvor auch", zischte er.

Ginny blickte grimmig zurück, dann wandte sie sich ab, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, nahm ihren Finger aus dem Mund, zog mit ihrer rechten Hand ihren Zauberstab und versuchte, die Schnittwunde zu heilen.

Es brannte, sie hatte unglücklich getroffen, denn es blutete viel, obgleich der Schnitt nicht so tief war, dass sie zu Pomfrey gemusst hätte. Schade aber auch.

Ihr Heilspruch funktionierte nicht und sie murmelte ihn erneut. Diesmal tat sich nur spärlich etwas und Ginny wendete ihn ein drittes Mal an.

„Ah, Weasley, Sie sind ja zu gar nichts Nutze", fing Snape an zu schimpfen. Er ging um den Tisch herum, packte sie fester, als nötig am Arm und wirbelte sie zu sich herum.

Ginny sog die Luft ein, schaute zu ihm auf und versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber Snape verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Oberarm stattdessen schraubstockartig.

Mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab und legte die Spitze auf Ginnys Wunde.

„Ich kann das selber!", protestiere sie empört und versuchte weiter, sich aus dem Griff zu entwinden. Snape schnürte ihr das Blut im Arm ab.

Er sah sie kurz vernichtend an, dann sprach er den Heilzauber aus und die Wunde verschloss sich, wie von selbst.

Ginnys Gegenwehr brach ab und sie starrte verdrießlich auf ihre zuvor noch verletzte Hand.

Wenige Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen beide in ihren Positionen verharrten. Sie vergingen so schnell, dass sie nicht zu fassen waren. Als ob sie niemals existierten.

„Uhm...", fing Ginny dann etwas unruhig an, denn es war ihr unangenehm, dass Snape, wenn man es von einer gewissen Seite betrachtetet, etwas Gutes für sie getan hatte. „Danke."

Sie schaute auf, verlegen lächelnd, und begegnete Snapes Blick.

Er ruhte auf ihr, seine schwarzen Augen waren unlesbar.

Sie erwartete, dass er ihr Punkte abzog und sie tadelte, aber stattdessen ließ er sie einfach nur los und ging zurück zu seinem Kessel.

Ginny blieb stehen, wo sie war und sah ins Nichts. In die Leere die da war, sich aber hastig zurückzuziehen schien, wenn sie versuchte, sie zu greifen.

„Weasley", führte Snapes zynische Stimme sie zurück in die Realität. „Sind sie festgewachsen oder versuchen Sie sich nur vor Ihrer Arbeit zu drücken?"

Ginny wirbelte herum und merkte, wie der Zaubertrankmeister sie spöttisch musterte.

Sie wurde ein wenig rot und ärgerte sich sehr darüber, worauf sie nur noch röter wurde. Sie hatte keinen Grund, vor Snape rot zu werden, verdammt.

Das Mädchen überlegte, was passieren würde, wenn sie behauptete, festgewachsen zu sein.

Aber dann dachte Ginny, dass Snape sicher nur wütend werden würde und sie gab sich damit zufrieden, ihm trotzige Blicke zuzuwerfen, ehe sie an den Tisch zurücktrat und sich der Drachenleber widmete.

* * *

**TBC.**

_Reviews?_


	4. Nächtlicher Zusammenstoß

**Anmerkung:** Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Ich freue mich soo!

* * *

**D U N G E O N S **

_Sag' es mir,  
Wann wirst du endlich verstehen?  
Dass nur, wenn du kapitulierst,  
Die Schatten von dannen gehen.  
_  
**- 4 -**

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Ginny ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte sich dafür in die Bibliothek geschlichen, in eine versteckte Ecke gesetzt und mithilfe der Bücher versucht, was halbwegs richtiges zu schreiben. Wie fast jede Nacht.

Da sie Zaubertränke nicht mochte und ihr das Fach nicht sonderlich lag, sie in zwei Stunden aufstehen musste und unendlich müde war, bezweifelte sie, dass es ein guter Aufsatz war. Oder gar ein annehmbarer. Aber das war ihr gleich. Hauptsache, sie bekam ihn rechtzeitig fertig und konnte ihn bei Snape abgeben.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Sie könnte auf der Stelle einschlafen. Es war, als war ihr Kopf mit einem dichten Nebel gefüllt, der ihr das Denken schwer machte.

Anderthalb Wochen war vergangen, seit sie die Unmengen an Strafarbeiten aufgehalst bekommen hatte und sie war vollkommen fertig. An den Abenden am letzten Wochenende hatte sie wieder bei Snape assistieren müssen. Sie hatte erneut versucht, sinnlose Gespräche anzufangen, weil sie niemals lange schweigen konnte, aber er hatte ihr verboten zu reden.

Die täglichen Aufsätze, die sie hatte abliefern müssen, waren alle schlecht gewesen und bei jeder Abgabe eines neuen Aufsatzes hatte er sie wegen dem vorherigen gerügt. Er hatte gesagt, dass, wenn die zwei Wochen abgelaufen war und sie keine täglichen Aufsätze mehr zu schreiben brauchte, sie die anderen von ihr überarbeiten musste. Jetzt, am Freitag, musste sie zwei Aufsätze abgeben. Den Täglichen und den Wöchentlichen. Einen hatte sie fertig, den anderen würde sie gleich beenden.

Ihre Lider wurden schwer, aber Ginny zwang sich wach zu halten. Sie schrieb halbherzig weiter, bis sie schließlich fertig war. Dann brachte sie die Bücher wieder in die Regale, schnappte sich die beiden Pergamentrollen und ihren Federkiel und huschte hinaus.

Die Korridore waren dunkel und leer. Aber in einem Gang begegnete sie den Poltergeist Peeves. Er entdeckte sie, dann fing er sofort an, laut zu gackern. Ginny fluchte, bog in einen anderen Korridor ein, lief weiter und hörte schon bald die Stimme von Filch.

_Oh, nein. _

Sie hatte nur drei Möglichkeiten, von denen zwei wegfielen (weiter zu gehen, um Filch über den Weg zu laufen, zurückzugehen, wo Peeves sie ärgern würde). Also blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als in eine Abzweigung abzubiegen, die hinunter in die Kerker führte. Es war ein Umweg, aber so wurde sie nicht entdeckt.

Die Kerker schienen noch finsterer, als die anderen Korridore. Aber Ginny kannte sich in der Schule gut aus und fand ihren Weg. Als sie sich einmal umschaute, sah sie Mrs Norris. Sie drückte sich hastig in eine Ecke, wartete ab, indem sie langsam bis zwanzig zählte, dann hetzte sie weiter.

Sie bog um eine Ecke und rannte geradewegs jemanden um.

Mit einem Uff landete Ginny auf den Boden, die Pergamentrollen ließ sie fallen, um sich gerade noch rechtzeitig mit den Händen abzustützen. Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren und schnell wieder aufspringen, als sie von hinten gepackt, herumgedreht und hochgezogen wurde.

Sie sog die Luft ein, da wurde sie auch schon gegen die Wand gestoßen; Hände lagen schwer auf ihren Schultern.

Ginnys Hände krallten sich in die Roben des anderen; sie wollte ihn von sich stemmen. „Was soll das?", stieß sie erzürnt hervor. „Lass mich los!" Der fremde Körper war gegen sie gepresst und machte ihr das Atmen schwer.

„Sieh ah, sieh an", schnarrte ihr Häscher höhnisch, ohne den Griff zu lockern.

Ginnys Befreiungsversuche froren ein, als sie Snape erkannte.

„P-Professor!", rief sie entsetzt aus.

„Die kleine Weasley. Ist es normal für Sie, nachts durch die Schule zu laufen und andere Leute umzurennen?"

Ginny spürte Frustration. Sie spürte seine Körperwärme. Sie merkte aber nicht, wie ihre Hände noch immer in seiner Robe gekrallt waren. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen.

_Scheiße._

„Nein, ich... ich schleiche mich sonst nie nachts durch die Schule", versuchte sie sich hastig rauszureden. „Ich war nur in der Bibliothek, um die Aufsätze für Sie zu schreiben."

Snape ließ sie los und trat einen ganz kleinen Schritt zurück; Ginnys Hände waren noch immer im Stoff seiner Robe verfangen.

„_Lumos_", sagte er und mattes Licht beleuchtete den Korridor.

Ginny sah direkt in seine schwarzen Augen; das blasse, aristokratisch wirkende Gesicht wurde vom Licht sanft erhellt.

„Und wieso schreiben Sie Ihre Aufsätze nicht tagsüber?", wollte er im missbilligenden Ton wissen.

Ginny schnaubte. „Wie denn? Sie haben mir so viele aufgebrummt, ich kann nicht anders, als sie nachts zu schreiben. Wenn ich sie tagsüber schreibe, muss ich die anderen Hausaufgaben nachts schreiben! Dann noch das Quidditchtraining und-"

Snape hob eine Hand. „Wagen Sie es nicht, sich bei mir auszuheulen, Weasley", meinte er; bissiger Spott durchtränkte seine Stimme.

Ginny verengte ihre Augen. Es mochte ihre Müdigkeit sein, die, auch wenn das Mädchen sie gerade nicht verspürte, dennoch da war, die sie so schnell gereizt machte. Sie griff stärker in seine Roben, nur, um ihn wegzustoßen. Snape stolperte einen Meter nach hinten und sie bückte sich, um die Pergamentrollen aufzuheben.

Dann drückte sie diese Snape einfach in die Hand. „Hier, das sind die beschissenen Aufsätze für morgen!", zischte sie. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre innere Stimme, die sie des Wahnsinns bezichtigte und Vernunft hinaufbeschwören wollte. „Und wissen Sie was? Es ist mir egal, ob daran etwas falsch ist! Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett! In einer Stunde muss ich schon wieder aufstehen!"

Ihr Blick sprühte vor Ärger, sie schob sich an Snape vorbei, als er ihr Handgelenk fing und sie stoppte. Er wirbelte sie herum; Ginny blickte in sein finsteres Gesicht.

Sie wusste, sie steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Aber es war ihr überraschenderweise egal. Alles war ihr egal. Sie war müde. Sie war gestresst. Sie bekam kaum noch etwas auf die Reihe, so viel Arbeit hatte sie.

„Sie glauben wohl, dass ich solche Respektlosigkeit dulde, hm, Weasley?", sprach Snape mit ruhigem Ton, in dem eiserne Lauer mitschwang.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", wehrte sie sich. Sie klang böse. „Aber es ist mir egal! Gehen Sie doch zu McGonagall oder gar zu Dumbledore! Oder geben Sie mir noch weitere Strafaufsätze auf, die ich SCHREIBEN MUSS, OBWOHL ICH NICHTS DAVON VERSTEHE!", brüllte sie auf einmal los; ihr Weasley-Temperament ging ganz klar mit ihr durch. „ICH SCHREIBE SEIT TAGEN AUFSÄTZE, OHNE ÜBERHAUPT ZU WISSEN, _WAS_ ICH DA ÜBERHAUPT SCHREIBE UND DAS NUR-"

Snape zog sie hastig zu sich und hielt ihr mit seiner freien Hand den Mund zu. Ginny war gegen ihn gestolpert und hatte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust stemmen müssen, um nicht gegen ihn zu knallen.

Verstört blickte sie ihn an, wollte sich losreißen, aber sein Griff war stärker.

„Verdammt, Weasley, die ganze Schule schläft und Sie brüllen hier herum", zischte er aufgebracht. „Ich lasse Sie los, aber nur, wenn Sie kein Wort mehr sagen, ist das klar!"

Ginny funkelte ihn außer sich vor Zorn an, als sie mit einem Mal von Erschöpftheit übermannt wurde. _Bei Merlin... _

Sie nickte und Snape nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund, offenbar jederzeit bereit, sie wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber Ginny blieb still. Er ließ sie los, maß sie mit einem rätselhaften Blick, atmete tief ein und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich sehe Sie dann heute Abend im Labor", meinte er. Dann war er derjenige, der an ihr vorbei ging, um zu gehen,

Ginny blieb ungläubig stehen, wo sie war und starrte entgeistert in die Leere. Kein Punktabzug? Keine Geschimpfe, keine zynischen Sprüche?

Sie hörte, wie seine Schritte immer leise wurden, je mehr er sich von ihr entfernte.

Was war denn mit Snape los?

Ginny schüttelte voller Unglaube ihren Kopf. Schließlich riss sie sich aus ihrer Regungslosigkeit und lief eilig zum Gryffindorturm.

x

Severus wusste selber nicht so genau, wieso er Weasley nicht das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Immerhin war sie so rotzfrech geworden, wie es noch kein Schüler jemals zuvor gewagt hatte. Selbst ihre Brüder, die Zwillinge, nicht.

Vielleicht, weil er nicht umhin kam, beeindruckt zu sein. Sicher, es handelte sich dabei um den selbstzerstörerischen Mut, den _jeder_ Gryffindor in den Genen hatte, aber trotzdem... da war etwas, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, zu gehen, ohne Weasley mit Hohn und Strafen in die endgültige Verzweiflung zu stürzen.

Es mochte diese Gleichgültigkeit sein, die sie beherrscht hatte. Keine stumpfe Gleichgültigkeit, sondern – paradoxerweise – eine leidenschaftliche. Weasley war es offenbar in jenem Augenblick mehr, als nur egal gewesen, was geschehen würde. Und doch hatte sie die Worte im Zorn geschrieen.

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Er war im Labor, zusammen mit Weasley, und braute einen Zaubertrank.

Die Gryffindor bereitete die Zutaten vor, die er noch benötigte.

Weasley war auffallend still. Sonst plapperte sie jedes Mal, bis er sie harsch zurechtwies.

Ihre Aufsätze hatte sie bisher alle abgeliefert, wenngleich alle überarbeitet werden mussten. Sie gab sich offenbar keine Mühe beim Verfassen der Essays, dabei wusste Severus, dass sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war. In allen anderen Fächern erzielte sie recht gute Noten.

Der Gedanke, dass er ihr zuviel aufgehalst hatte, war ihm natürlich schon gekommen, aber er wäre nicht der eiskalte Zaubertrankmeister gewesen, wenn er deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen empfunden hätte. Diese Göre hatte es sich verdient. Selber Schuld, wenn sie keine Zeit hatte und kaum schlief.

Das Problem war, dass Weasley, wie sie selbst zugeben hatte, nicht verstand – wohl nicht verstehen wollte – was sie in den Aufsätzen schrieb und auch ihre Überarbeitungen kaum besser ausfallen würden.

Dabei waren die Aufsätze eine gute Übung für sie. Wie sollte sie die Prüfungen schaffen, wenn sie sich keine Mühe geben wollte, den Stoff überhaupt zu begreifen? Alles ablehnte, was mit Zaubertränke zu tun hatte?

Aber das hatte Weasley sicher nicht erkannt, dachte Snape zynisch. Wie auch... einmal ein Weasley, immer ein Weasley.

„Sir?", drang ihre Stimme auf einmal an sein Ohr. Sie klang recht neutral. Übermüdet.

Er schaute auf. Weasley kam mit dem Brett herüber, auf dem sie Nebelwurzeln in feine Stücke gehackt hatte. Er hatte ihr zuvor gesagt, dass er diese Zutat gleich brauchen würde.

Severus war überrascht, dass sie es nicht vergessen hatte, ließ sich davon aber nichts anmerken. Er nickte knapp. „Fügen Sie die Zutat hinzu", meinte er, währenddessen er mit seinem Zauberstab im Kessel viermal nach links drehte.

Weasley schüttete die Wurzelstücke in das Gebräu hinzu und blieb dann neben ihm stehen.

Severus rührte nun sechs mal nach rechts.

„Wozu... wozu dient die Nebelwurzel?", fragte Weasley plötzlich. Entgegen ihrem Naturell hatte sie zögerlich und zaghaft gesprochen.

Severus sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Was ging denn nun auf einmal vor? Dachte sie, sie könne ihn hereinlegen? Nie im Leben konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sie ernsthaft Interesse zeigte.

„Sie haben mir letzte Nacht den Aufsatz gebeben, wo Sie genau das hätten herausarbeiten sollen, Weasley", antwortete er zynisch. „Und für Sie immer noch _Sir_."

Weasley biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe; in ihren braunen Augen blitzte es zornig auf. Aber dann verglomm die Wut und sie atmete lang aus.

Severus erwartete eine trotzige Antwort, doch sie kam nicht. Weasley wandte sich ab, ging zu ihrem Platz herüber und fing an, die nächste Zutat zuzubereiten. Die Lider hielt sie auf das Brett gerichtet, ihre langen, dichten Wimpern schlugen fast aufeinander, warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihren Wangen und gaben ihr einen unschuldigen Eindruck.

Severus seufzte innerlich und resignierte. „Die Nebelwurzel hat viele heilsame Kräfte. Unter anderem beruhigt sie den Geist und wird für Schlaftränke verwendet. Wie bei diesem hier", gab er eine Kurzfassung ab.

Weasley hatte aufgeschaut. Nun nickte sie, offenbar verstehend. „Und deswegen... und deswegen haben wir vorhin noch die Blätter des Schattengewächses hinzugetan? Weil es die Wirkung erhöht?"

Severus kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie schien wirklich interessiert. Und sie hatte _wir _gesagt.

Er nickte; seine schwarzen Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. „Richtig", sagte er.

Weasley lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das zu ihren Augen empor glitt und dort aufleuchtete. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Severus sah noch einige Augenblicke auf den roten Haarschopf herab, dann schüttelte er sacht den Kopf, als könnte er kaum glauben, was vorhin passiert war, und er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Trank.

Für den Rest des Abend zeigte Weasley Interesse am Brauen des Trankes. Sie stellte Fragen, und weil sie kein übertriebenes Interesse zeigte, noch anfing, herum zu schleimen, sondern schlichtweg Dinge wissen wollte, die ihr völlig unklar waren, erklärte Severus ihr im kühlen, sachlichen Ton die Unverständlichkeiten. Oft ließ er sie selbst die Antwort finden, indem er Gegenfragen stellte und sie Überlegungen anstellen musste, damit sie darauf kam.

Severus merkte nicht, wie die Stimmung sich allmählich lockerte. Er merkte auch nicht, dass er nicht mürrisch darüber war, dass sie redeten. Denn immerhin redeten sie über sein Lieblingsthema. Am Ende, als Weasley ging, lachte sie doch tatsächlich, wenngleich auch nur kurz.

„Wow, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Trank verstanden habe, Sir." Dann schlüpfte sie schnell durch de Tür und verschwand.

Severus sah ihr ein wenig entgeistert hinterher. Das erste Mal? Bei Salazar...

* * *

**TBC.**

_Reviews?_


End file.
